


Logic Puzzles

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [28]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi, POV Second Person, Pining, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Scott reflects on the lack of doors between his and Jean's and Logan's rooms.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: X-Men Shorties [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Logic Puzzles

You have a fox and a chicken and a sack of chicken feed and you need to ferry them across the river. You have a boat that will only hold one at a time. You have a predicament. You have a wife. You have a Logan. You have adjoining rooms. 

Maybe you’re overreacting. After all, it’s not like they’re going to eat each other. More likely they will share space and live out of each other’s pockets and ignore you entirely. 

(More likely, they will come to your room each night and crawl beneath the covers with you.)

You have to walk through Jean’s room to reach Logan’s, and maybe that means something. (You wonder whether you are the fox or the chicken feed.) 

Maybe you’re overreacting. The three of you have shared a home before. (A mansion, wide and empty, with doors that locked.) Logic puzzles are simpler. You like logic puzzles. You like measuring out four gallons of water using a 5-gallon and a 3-gallon container. You like determining which light switches will turn off the three lamps in the other room. You like ferrying a chicken, a fox and a bag of chicken feed across the river in a boat that can only hold one. 

You and Logan have died together. Living together shouldn’t really be that challenging. 

Q: A man lives in a house on the moon with everyone he loves. Why does he still feel—

Q: A man lives in a house on the moon with everyone he loves. When will he stop wondering if—

Q: A man lives in a house on the moon with everyone he loves. How long will it be before everything falls apart?

Logan brought flowers for Jean (not Jean) the day after the shuttle crash. You try to tell yourself you aren’t waiting for the day he brings you flowers, too. 

You have a heart that is big enough for two people— maybe. Maybe it isn’t even big enough for yourself. Jean’s heart, on the other hand, was never in question, and you wonder why you and Logan wasted so many years clashing against each other’s horns. Jean’s always had more than enough love for the two of you. Jean is a planet, you are two moons orbiting around her. 

Or maybe the three of you are comets, blazing through the sky toward some far-off destination. Maybe you are destined to crash on some planet, leaving traces of each other in one giant crater. 

You have taken a flower and you have planted it on the moon. (Maybe Logan will finally get the hint.) It’s all about flowers, isn’t it? It’s all about where you put your roots. 

Q: A man lives with his wife and another man in three adjoining rooms. Was this always where you were headed?

Logan’s room is decorated with Japanese wall hangings and family photos. (You’re in some of them.) Jean’s room is decorated with kitschy art prints and framed jigsaw puzzles. (You haven’t decorated your room yet because you still can’t quite believe this is really home, but it’s fine because you spend more time in Jean’s room anyway, and so does Logan.)

Q: There are three people in three rooms. What if—

Q: There are two people in one room and one person in a different room. Could you—

Your father wonders aloud how long it will take for everyone in the house to get tired of bunking with each other. “Alex used to pitch fits about having his own bedroom,” he recalls, eyes twinkling at the memory. Then he says, “Nice of you kids to invite Logan. Seems like it’ll do him good to have a home base.”

Q: How long before Logan puts on his cowboy hat and rides away into the sunset?

Q: How long before Jean—

Q: How long before Logan—

But you don’t have to worry about that anymore, never again, not now that the Five are active. You don’t have to lie awake at night picturing parachutes (just one, just one parachute) on fire. You don’t have to stare across the Blue Area of the moon and long for someone who isn’t there. You don’t have to visit a grave with a bouquet of flowers clasped in one hand. You don’t have to, you don’t have to, you don’t have to. 

A: You have Logan. You have Jean. You have a home together. You have a fox and a chicken and a bag of chicken feed, and for the first time it seems you may actually make it across this river. 


End file.
